


合作X危险X选择

by CCalejandro0606



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCalejandro0606/pseuds/CCalejandro0606
Summary: 西酷。故事背景黑鲸号，含主线内容，截至漫画391话。
Relationships: Hisoka/Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

黑鲸号一层，走廊尽头不起眼的配电室里，酷拉皮卡靠墙而立，两只手交抱在胸前。在这艘船上，这是他所能涉足的最隐蔽的地方。这个伸手不见五指的环境里只有机械绿色的指示灯在不停跳动，宣告船内电力系统的正常运转。  
发电机发出令人焦躁的声音，同时也散发出惊人的热量，使得室内温度不断升高。  
还没有到不能忍受的地步。酷拉皮卡放弃了解开衬衫第一道扣子的想法。右手锁链逼真的冰凉触感似乎使皮肤也舒适了几分。  
室外的走廊上传来微弱的脚步声，随即配电室那扇只够一人通过的门被打开了。灯光顺着开门的动作散落进来，打在酷拉皮卡黑色的皮鞋上。一个人影斜倚在门框边。他不觉惊讶，甚至没有直起身子。  
“你迟到了，西索。”酷拉皮卡看了一眼手腕上的表，“现在只剩五分钟时间。”  
西索切着手里的扑克牌，也不急着利用对方口中剩余的五分钟，他的视线在酷拉皮卡身上游移，彷佛在打量一件丢失已久的藏品。  
“真冷漠♠️”西索以一贯的戏谑口吻缓缓开口，“难得的约会只有五分钟，无-聊♦️”  
“……我要回去了。”酷拉皮卡直起身，向着西索所在的门的方向走去。  
“不要急嘛。”西索抬起右手，撑在门框上，作势挡住金发少年的去路。  
酷拉皮卡叹了口气：“这里的可使用时间有限，有什么不能在邮件里说的话，请你在五分钟内说完。”  
因为西索突然发邮件给酷拉皮卡，说有重要的事情要当面告知，他才以检查十四王子船舱设备的名义，向王妃申请短暂离开。继承战已经打响，并且有几位王子相继丧命，可能的话，酷拉皮卡不希望离开脆弱的十四王子一步。他虽然好奇西索是怎么进入一层的，但此刻其他人的事情他已经无暇顾及。  
“那么，你所说的重要的事情到底是什么？”酷拉皮卡催促道。  
“希望你不要惊讶♣️，”西索嘴角挂着难以捉摸的笑容，抽出一张扑克牌，看了看牌面：“哦不，还是惊讶比较好呢？♥️”  
他将卡牌翻转，正面朝向酷拉皮卡。是一张joker。  
“我为你带来了一个惊喜”西索的视线穿过joker落在酷拉皮卡的眼睛上，一字一句清楚地说道：“蜘蛛，全员集合了。就在这艘船上♠️”  
安静的空气持续了一小段时间，西索眯起眼睛，紧紧盯着酷拉皮卡的双眼，酷拉皮卡额头的汗水顺着脸颊滑落，克制着手指的颤抖。  
“哦呀，”西索的视线不曾离开酷拉皮卡的眼睛，“许久不见，你也有些成熟了呢～♥️”  
酷拉皮卡意识到西索指的是听到蜘蛛两个字自己的眼睛没有变红这件事。他已经可以自由控制绝对时间的发动，这个情报没有必要告诉面前的人。  
“如果你是试图挑衅我，没用的。”酷拉皮卡垂下眼睛，暗自调整了自己的站姿，让自己看起来没有一丝破绽。“另外，如果只是来说这种无聊事，那你纯粹是在浪费时间。”  
“什么时候，旅团的事对你而言变成无聊的事了？还是说——”西索的眼神像是在舔舐酷拉皮卡的神经，“你其实很在意我的惊喜，只不过是成长到了可以控制情绪的地步？♦️”  
酷拉皮卡心里一惊，西索总是这样，仿佛了解一切情报，仿佛掌握所有答案--这就是他的可怕之处。他总是出现在意想不到的地方，发表难以置信的言论，甚至做出不能被理解的选择。  
酷拉皮卡觉得自己总是在被西索牵着鼻子走。尤其是在事关旅团的时候。他不喜欢难以驾驭的东西，更不喜欢对强大对手抱有恐惧情绪的自己。  
“你有了解我到发出这种质问的程度吗？”他反击，声音却意外有些颤抖。  
西索放弃似的耸耸肩，收起joker，放入一叠卡牌中，重新切牌。  
“那么，合作，还是不合作？”西索展开手里的牌，牌面全都变成了黑桃10。  
“蜘蛛的十条腿，我会帮你全部折断♠️”说罢，他手中的卡牌瞬间化为一地碎片。  
十条腿？西索的表述令酷拉皮卡察觉到，旅团、西索和他自己同时在这艘船上这件事，一定不是巧合那么简单。  
“恐怕现在真正和旅团势不两立的人，反而是你吧。”酷拉皮卡努力让自己的声音听起来理性而克制，“你口口声声说着帮我，却不问我是否想要杀死所有旅团成员。库洛洛除念成功后你和旅团发生了什么？为什么蜘蛛只剩下十人？为什么你会登上这艘船？旅团又为什么上船？”  
酷拉皮卡没有错过西索那一瞬间的僵硬表情。西索不回答，只是笑着，靠着门框从上方注视着酷拉皮卡。他伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴角：“你，果然很有趣♥️”  
“立场转变了。即使旅团在船上，我的目的也发生了变化。如果你想利用我的能力克制旅团，那么请你至少给出使我满意的条件。”酷拉皮卡扫了一眼地上的纸牌碎屑，又抬手看了看表，随即直视西索的眼睛，“我还有很多事要忙，明晚八点在这个房间，带着你的条件，我会评估这次合作是否值得。”  
说罢，酷拉皮卡走到门前，西索让开了通道，酷拉皮卡目不斜视，穿过只够一人通行的门框，隐约觉得自己的西装外套触碰到了西索的皮肤。

“请清洁配电室的地板。”酷拉皮卡快步走向十四王子船舱，同时向电话另一头的保洁如此嘱咐道。


	2. Chapter 2

午餐过后，酷拉皮卡终于可以坐下来休息片刻。他想到今晚的约定，拨通了米才伊史多姆的电话。  
“抱歉打扰你工作，有件事想拜托你。”待电话接通后，酷拉皮卡直入主题，嘴上说着抱歉，语调却没有一丝愧疚，当然也不是有求于人的语气。  
「什么事？」  
“十二支的情报班，能掌握的情报范围有多大？”  
「...不夸张地说，只要与协会扯得上关系，我们都有消息渠道。你想调查什么？」  
“所有职业猎人或罪犯的动向也都可以了解吗？”  
「知道猎人编号的话，这种信息很容易得到。不过前提是对方使用了猎人执照。一般罪犯的信息量取决于他的危险程度。」  
“如果只知道名字，可以调查到什么地步？”  
「我可以帮你试试。情报班有十二支专用网络，应该会比猎人网站的内容多一点。你想调查的名字是？」  
“西索.莫罗和库洛洛.鲁西鲁，要交叉结果。”  
电话另一头传来敲击键盘的声音。酷拉皮卡屏住呼吸等待着结果。  
「有一条。」奶牛吞了吞口水，「这两人曾在天空竞技场进行生死决斗，造成了巨大的伤亡，卷入一般民众六千余人。战斗以西索.莫罗的死亡告终。之后库洛洛.鲁西鲁去向不明。这是公开消息，你平时不看新闻吗？」  
死亡？！酷拉皮卡从沙发上一跃而起，手里紧紧攥着通话中的手机。  
如果西索已经死了，那昨天出现在那里的人是谁？冒牌货？还是说他以某种方式造成了死亡的假象？  
如果是冒牌货，那昨天关于旅团的说法可信度就更低了……可会是谁冒充西索和他交涉？其他王子护卫中的能力者？  
酷拉皮卡思考得头脑发热，这些天船上紧张的气氛和繁杂的交涉让他喘不过气来。无论如何首先要保护十四王子的安全。自己绝不能成为其他人攻陷十四王子的缺口。他暗自下定决心。  
「酷拉皮卡，你还在吗？」  
米才伊史多姆的声音把他拉回了现实，他控制着自己的气息做了一次深呼吸，回到和对方的谈话中。  
“谢谢你，这个情报对我很重要。”  
「呃，也许你没听到，我在说这个库洛洛.鲁西鲁是你要找的幻影旅团的首脑吧。有件事其实不该对你隐瞒，既然你开始调查了我还是先坦白比较好。」  
“什么意思？你对我隐瞒了蜘蛛的什么事？”酷拉皮卡的开始紧张起来，空余的那只手紧紧攥着拳，指甲深陷进皮肤里。他仿佛预感到了这件事是什么。  
「幻影旅团可能已经上船了。」米才伊史多姆小心翼翼地说道，「但是目前不用太担心，各层的通道已经完全封死，他们没有那么容易……」  
“你还想瞒我到什么时候！”酷拉皮卡终于情绪失控，打断了对方的话。  
船舱内的其他人都安静了下来，虽然没有看向这边，但显然非常在意这边的通话。  
酷拉皮卡意识到自己的失态，连忙转身走到窗边，借窗帘遮挡着自己。  
“……对不起，我不该那么大声。”酷拉皮卡的声音恢复到了平时的样子，语气带着歉意。“这件事我已经知道了，谢谢你答应我私人的请求。”  
「不用客气，找出卧底的事上我们欠你一个人情，这次……」  
酷拉皮卡没有听米才伊史多姆后续的话，擅自挂断了电话。  
他把脸埋在两只手中，脑袋里整理着昨天和今天发生的事，感到疲惫不堪。  
蜘蛛确实上船了，这点和那个“西索”说法一致。但这样不足以证明那个“西索”就是“本人”。船上危机四伏，轻易相信任何人都有可能带来灾祸。  
念兽、王子们的亲卫兵、职业猎人、混在职业猎人中的比杨德的同党……这些人的能力和目的尚不可知，而自己因为保护十四王子已经深陷于这场漩涡的中心，光是防守已经精疲力尽，连接近四王子、拿回同伴的眼睛这个最初目的也变得十分遥远。无论如何，酷拉皮卡已经无暇分一份精力去应对旅团。只能祈祷旅团不会到达上层。  
不管对方是不是西索，自己也不会与他达成任何共识了。酷拉皮卡暗下决心。


	3. Chapter 3

啪地一声打开内锁，再用挂着锁链的手转动门把手，酷拉皮卡一边若无其事地做着动作，一边在意着身后的视线。  
虽然没有回头，但他知道一王子和三王子派来的警卫兵正用警惕的眼神打量他。连续两天离开本该寸步不离的十四王子舱房，任谁都会怀疑吧。  
去见“老朋友”的事只对比鲁说了实情，虽然他是比杨德那边的人，但这些天的相处让酷拉皮卡觉得在守护王子的事上可以暂时信任这个人。如果王子这边出了什么问题，比鲁也知道该去哪里找他。  
顶着身后的视线，酷拉皮卡离开了1014号房。因为是最下位，十四王子的房间被安排在走廊尽头，走到配电室并不需要经过其他王子的房间。

这次西索已经在房间里等着了。看到酷拉皮卡进来后又谨慎地关上门，他露出一如既往的诡异微笑。  
“我就直说了，合作的事不会考虑，我很忙。”在燥热的暗室里，酷拉皮卡摆出了拒绝的姿态，却没有离开的意思。出于自己也想不明白的理由，他还想确认这个西索是真是假。  
“哦？即使合作的报酬是团长的念能力？”西索手里把玩着和昨天一模一样的扑克牌，只用眼神邪睨对面的人。  
西索话音未落，酷拉皮卡就听到来自自己心脏的巨大鼓动声，手心也渗出了汗水。  
库洛洛能力的情报，对他来说仍然具有天大的诱惑力。按米才所言，西索曾和库洛洛在天空竞技场赌上性命战斗，他们应该非常清楚彼此的能力了。那么问题只剩下……这个人到底是不是当时在天空竞技场死去的西索。  
室内的燥热比昨天更加难耐了。  
绝对不可以在这里暴露能力。就算对面的人不是其他王子派来的暗杀者，也不能排除身在1014的那个能力者会感知到自己使用锁链的可能。没猜错的话，王妃使用了念的事情已经被他识破了。那一次他对十四王子房间的所有人使用了圆。  
不能使用锁链，意味着不能对西索的言论进行判断。但想要确认他是不是本人还有其他方法，就是逼对方使用能力。同时伪造他人的面孔和能力绝不是简单的事。  
西索把玩着扑克牌，静静等着酷拉皮卡的回应，那副牌发出的簌簌响声充盈着这个小空间。  
酷拉皮卡攥紧右手的锁链。  
“我听说了天空竞技场的事情。你的情报有用与否，还取决于库洛洛对你用了几成功力。”  
西索像猫一样眯起了眼，停下手中的游戏：“这是什么意思？♠️”  
“对方是A级犯罪集团的首领，连那个揍敌客家族的人都没有杀死他，他对你又能使出几分力气呢？”酷拉皮卡用被大量气环绕的眼睛死死盯着西索，故意加重了语气：“听说你被他杀死了，毫无还手之力。”  
话音未落，酷拉皮卡感到一阵强大的力量将自己拉到了西索面前，回过神来的时候他已经被抵在墙上，双脚离地，呼吸困难。西索的左手手掌覆在他脖子上，指节紧紧扣在肉里，脸上还是令人头皮发麻的微笑。  
酷拉皮卡发出嘶嘶的呼吸声，艰难地把头转向右边，终于发现了牵引自己的力量。西装外套的肩膀处粘着西索的Bungee Gum。明明使用了凝却没有看到西索释放能力的瞬间。搜索着记忆，酷拉皮卡终于想到，一定是昨天擦肩而过时被粘上的。  
“很在意吗？”西索手上力道不减，顺着酷拉皮卡的视线看过去，“我赌你不会每天换外套，lucky～♥️”  
这确实是西索的能力，目的达成了。  
气管的紧窒使酷拉皮卡眼前发黑，他发不出声音，只好下意识用手掰着西索的手指。  
“主动挑衅之后，这样就已经认输了吗？真无趣♦️”西索把脸靠近酷拉皮卡，粘腻的嗓音和空气一起被吹进他的耳朵。  
西索说话的一瞬间手指稍微放松了力道，酷拉皮卡当然不会放过这个机会，被隐形眼镜遮挡的虹膜变成了红色，他将全身的气聚集在一只脚上，用力踢向了西索的裆部。始料未及的痛击令西索松开了手指，酷拉皮卡一个箭步与对方拉开了距离，同时摆脱了身上的外套。  
对酷拉皮卡而言，单纯使用强化系的招式是在战斗中隐藏能力的好办法。他单膝跪在地上激烈咳嗽着，肺部终于又重新装满了空气。早已被汗水打湿的衬衫紧紧贴着肌肉，眼底的红色也悄悄褪去了。  
西索剧烈地弓着背，双手捂着被攻击的地方，脸埋在黑暗里，看不到表情。  
酷拉皮卡隐约听到了奇怪的声音。随着音量的增大，他察觉到那是西索的笑声。  
诡异的笑声，仿佛是从地底传来的，在只有机械指示灯的房间里环绕着。西索周身环绕着大量的气，是酷拉皮卡从未见过的量，他一阵恶寒。同时异样的笑声顺着他的耳道传到头骨，震动着脑浆，又沿着神经流到身体每一个角落。  
酷拉皮卡用双手堵住耳朵，可笑声还是源源不断地传进来，他的身体忍不住颤抖，胃液好像也翻涌上来。  
可怕的杀气。激怒他好像是错误的选择。如果口头提出想要确认西索的能力，他会答应吗？酷拉皮卡一边懊恼地想着自己没有考虑到的方法，一边用眼睛死死盯住西索。这股杀气结束之前恐怕自己都无法移动吧，轻举妄动不知道会发生什么事。  
笑声持续了几十秒，却像一天那么久。西索终于抬起头，他顶着酷拉皮卡没有见过的扭曲表情，眼神混乱地看向这边。  
“你……果然……很——棒——”  
一阵恶寒顺着脊柱冲到头顶。西索的声音颤抖着，音调夸张地拔高，伴随着野兽一般粗重的呼吸，保持弓着背的姿势一步步靠近酷拉皮卡。  
酷拉皮卡努力保持理智，牙齿却不争气地打颤。西索没那么可怕……不，不应该那么可怕才对。这是基于猎人考试和在友客鑫时西索的行动做出的判断。习惯于利用现有线索做出正确推理的酷拉皮卡万万不会想到，他对西索的了解并没有想象的那么多。仔细想想，即使是在这艘黑鲸号上，他果断地做出错误判断的次数也不在少数。  
看来是对自己的头脑太自负了。酷拉皮卡咬牙如此思考着的空隙，西索已经来到了他眼前。  
“我要……杀了你♥️现在……马上——”  
西索发出呻吟般的声音，向跪坐在地上的酷拉皮卡伸出手，一把抓住他被汗水黏在身上的衬衫衣领，尖利的指甲撕裂了布料，划破了他胸口的皮肤。像是被鲜血吸引一般，西索又收回手，伸出长长的舌头舔舐着自己染血的指甲，他眼球没有规则地抖动着，翻起眼白，仿佛是在望着天花板上的什么美味佳肴。  
酷拉皮卡光是克制身体的颤抖和保持理智的姿态就已经用尽了全部体力。他只有大脑飞快运作着，思考能避免和西索战斗的方法。  
突然，他顺着西索弯曲的双腿看到，诡异的魔术师，裆部异常地凸起了。  
酷拉皮卡小心翼翼地呼吸着，汗水瀑布一样顺着脸颊滴到胸口。他没有自信这会是一个正确的选择，但事到如今也只能一搏了。  
为了达到目的，我可以不择手段。  
这句经常对别人提起的、表决心一样的话，此刻也在他胸口回荡着。


	4. one night

感受到了床铺上不属于自己的重量，酷拉皮卡在黑暗中警觉地睁开眼睛。他尝试起身，却发现自己的身体被相当强大的力量固定在床上，可他既没有被实物束缚，又看不到念能力的痕迹。  
一坨黑影正遮挡在视线上方，从轮廓来看是个体格健壮的男人。床边窗口洒进来的微弱月光柔和地铺在人影背后，逆光令酷拉皮卡完全无法辨认这个人的容貌。  
莫名的直觉却告诉他，这个人只可能是西索。  
“……西索？为什么你会在这里？”  
一边试探性地出声询问，一边再一次尝试移动，全身像灌了铅一样沉重，最多只能做到转动头部。  
西索始终没有回应，只是像雕塑一样撑在酷拉皮卡身上，把他的身体固定在修长的手脚之间。  
沉默久久延续着，只有西索有规律的呼吸喷在自己脸上。漫长的寂静包裹着一上一下两个日常中没什么交集的人，这种奇怪又尴尬的氛围使酷拉皮卡焦躁不已，平日里觉得还算舒适的床上也像是铺满了钉子。  
正犹豫着要不要再次搭话，上方的人影有了动作。  
西索抬起原本撑在酷拉皮卡一侧的左手，将手指轻轻插进了他金色的头发里，指腹在发根处来回打转，拇指则找到了他的耳朵，缓慢地摩擦着。  
酷拉皮卡打了个冷颤，用力将头转向另外一边。  
“放开我，有什么话可以到接待室说……”  
没来由地，酷拉皮卡认为身上的重负是西索以某种方式造成的。一定是因为两天前的那个晚上自己并没有兑现承诺，所以西索追到了王子的船舱。他到底是怎么进来的？为什么没有被警卫察觉？平时又是在哪里躲着？  
没有工夫细想这些问题的答案，西索的手又追了上来。这次那温度偏低的指尖先是划过酷拉皮卡的脸颊，又顺着脖颈肌肉的纹理滑到藏在衬衫里的锁骨上。  
“……住手，你到底想干什么？说话啊！”  
酷拉皮卡不耐烦地晃动着僵硬的头部，试图赶走那只手。  
西索终于对他的话有了反应，压低身体，把脸靠近他耳边。温热的气息吹得耳后的皮肤酥酥麻麻。  
“再来一次。”  
西索开口，嗓音低沉沙哑，尾音带着诡异的颤抖，吐出的是那句可怕的、咒语一般的话。  
“再来一次……再来一次……再来一次……”  
像坏掉的复读机一样不断重复着这句咒语，西索突然拿起酷拉皮卡无法动弹的手，按在了自己的两腿之间。  
带着屈辱记忆的真实触感在酷拉皮卡手中复活了。他深吸了一口气，仍然觉得大脑缺氧，眼前一阵眩晕。最糟糕的情况也不过如此了，手指被迫在同性的下身摩擦着，感受那个生物一样的东西不断膨胀变大，自己却无力反抗。  
正懊恼着，手被解放了，同时下身突然一阵凉爽。酷拉皮卡艰难地低下头，发现盖在身上的毯子被掀开了。为了能够应对紧急事态，警卫们都是和衣而睡，而一整天都不敢脱下的制服裤子此时也被褪到了脚踝。  
不知何时，西索身上的衣服也消失了。月光下只剩他赤裸身体的剪影。  
终于明白过来了此情此景的酷拉皮卡，浑身被冰凉的空气包裹着，只有耳根烧得通红。他下意识想要扯过毯子遮挡自己的下身，却怎么也没办法移动手臂。  
焦躁的情绪不断在胸腔内扩散。如果这时候使用锁链，会被芭比那伊斯察觉吗？  
还在考虑着，西索的身体又一次覆了上来。他像猫一样依次舔着酷拉皮卡的额头、脸颊、嘴唇、下巴，最终含住了耳垂，用牙齿轻轻磨缠小小的肉片。  
“……等一下，住手！”  
西索不但没有停下的意思，还抬起了酷拉皮卡的一条腿放在自己肩上。  
酷拉皮卡克制着身体的颤抖，冷汗却不断从额头冒出。  
感受到有什么灼热的东西抵在了平时只用来排泄的地方，酷拉皮卡仿佛听到了脑子里理智的弦断裂的声音，视线已经是一片血红。  
愤怒、羞耻、悔恨、不安……各种灰色的情绪一股脑冲到了头顶，占领了意识。必须使用念，不管会有什么后果。复仇和继承战都是后话，如果此时此刻被做了那样的事自己的人生也许就完了。  
然而他的气却背叛了这种觉悟，一点都无法放出。  
怎么回事，怎么回事，为什么会这样？酷拉皮卡气愤地盯着自己躺在身体一侧的右手，锁链也没有出现。被强制进入了绝的状态吗？  
“……这就是你要找的眼球？看起来的确是上等货~♥”  
西索如此说着，湿润的舌头移动到了酷拉皮卡眼前。  
他不自觉地闭上眼，感受到眼球被舔舐着，对方用舌头描摹着自己眼球的轮廓。眼睑上粘嗒嗒的触感让他嫌恶地皱起了眉头。  
“拜……拜托你，不要做这种事……”  
无法使用能力，酷拉皮卡忍着怒火，用自己能接受的最卑微的语气“恳求”西索。  
不出所料，丝毫没有效果。  
西索挺起腰，试图将下身的东西强行挤进那个入口。剧烈的疼痛终于让酷拉皮卡情绪爆发，他觉得意识开始远离，行为逐渐不像自己，他挑选最恶劣的词语辱骂着身上的人……自认为恶劣，其实也不过是重复着“混蛋”、“人渣”这样的词汇罢了。  
“好棒，你好棒……”西索激动地说着令人费解的话，语气带了几分桃色意味：“再多一点……多反抗一点，多骂我一点~♥”  
西索发出的每个音节他都可以识别，但连成句子却不在自己的理解范围内。不想顺他的意，于是酷拉皮卡只好咬着自己的嘴唇，尽量不再发出声音。  
西索灼热的肉块在狭窄的甬道里缓缓推进着，他本人也发出痛苦的声音，却丝毫不在意地继续侵略。  
怎么会，怎么可能？那么狭窄的地方为什么如此轻易就容纳了西索。  
奇怪的感觉在体内升腾。除了撕裂一样的疼痛，还有和排泄很类似的不适感。不知道什么时候才可以结束，酷拉皮卡努力让自己不去意识那个地方，身体却不受控制地大力拒绝着被入侵。  
感受到了阻力，西索抓住了酷拉皮卡没有一点反应的两腿中心，用灵活的手指套弄了几下，那个涉世未深的地方很快就诚实地抬起了头。挤压着西索的地方也放松了力气。  
“放松一点，你也会很快乐哦~♥”  
“……闭嘴。”  
酷拉皮卡闭着眼睛放弃了思考，只想放空头脑熬到这种行为结束为止。无论是疼痛、身体的颤抖、屈辱感、还是不愿意承认的前方的轻微快感，都不想去理会了。任西索摇晃着，身体也渐渐麻木，还以为就快要适应的时候，体内的东西突然冲撞到了某一个奇怪的位置。每次不小心碰到那个位置时，身体都会升起酥麻感，大脑像是正被成千上万只蚂蚁啃食着。他紧咬的牙齿不小心松开，泻出几个无意义的音节。  
渴望被专心地撞击那一点。同时又对这样的自己感到痛恨。无论平时如何节制，如何拒绝，如何厌恶，人类都不过是愿意堕落在本能中的生物而已。酷拉皮卡自暴自弃地想着。  
也许西索发现了异常，如他所愿地开始攻击那个地方。然后……然后发生了什么事，酷拉皮卡都无法回忆起来了。仿佛那时灵魂已经抽离了身体，从远处冷冷地看着两具肉体的交合。  
精神重回肉身的契机是西索抽出那个东西的时候。仿佛终于排泄成功般的畅快感和麻痹了大脑的绝顶快感交织在一起，将酷拉皮卡的意识带回了那个照明不足的船舱中。他无法仔细思考这一晚发生的一切，又无法控制自己不去思考。  
感觉到有什么温润的东西从排泄的出口流了出来，当意识到那是什么时，酷拉皮卡终于崩溃地叫出了声。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！”  
随着撕心裂肺的呐喊，身上的重负倏地消失了，酷拉皮卡从床上弹起上半身，剧烈又急促地呼吸着。  
房间的光线突然变得充足起来，甚至有点刺眼。  
刚才还无比清晰的情景此刻在头脑中只剩支离破碎的片段。酷拉皮卡抬起手遮挡刺激着眼睛的阳光。  
“酷拉皮卡？怎么了？”  
寻找着声音的来源，酷拉皮卡目光锁定了室内另一张床上抬着头的比鲁。  
比鲁疲惫地揉着眼睛，看了一眼床头的闹钟：“才6点，再睡一下吧。今天的讲习可是重头戏……你脸色好像很差，做噩梦了吗？”  
噩梦？  
酷拉皮卡反刍着比鲁的话，茫然地看向自己的右手。他把手掌张开，又握拳，重复着这个动作。  
啊，原来是噩梦。  
一定是因为在暗室里对西索做了那种事，才让自己的脑子也变得不正常了。他将右手贴在毯子上不停摩擦着，想要抹消掉那种握着别人身体一部分的感觉。  
那再睡一下吧。  
酷拉皮卡重新躺下，床单靠近背部的地方有些冰凉潮湿的感觉。  
想着要睡觉，可他却怎么也无法合上眼睛。


	5. Chapter 5

酷拉皮卡和比鲁并肩站在第八王妃寝室门口。第一王子派来的芭比那伊斯正在客厅较远处盯着他们。  
“酷拉皮卡，接下来有什么打算？如果王子们派来参加讲习的人中有人觉醒了战斗型的能力，我们可是会处在劣势。”比鲁小声问道。  
第一阶段的念能力讲习在昨天宣告结束，酷拉皮卡实现了诺言，在两周内激发了所有人的念能力——当然，其实是用掠夺链借出了比鲁的气。进行念能力讲习的最初目的是为了让继承战的各方力量相互制衡，顺便表达十四王子方面无意开战的态度。但获得念能力之后警卫和侍从们的心理活动也会变得难以预测，也许事情会向意想不到的方向发展。  
比鲁的担心不无道理，他只是想知道己方有没有能应付突发变故的强大能力。但酷拉皮卡还没有对他信任到毫无保留的地步。  
正想着怎么说服比鲁让他放心自己的安排，客厅的电话铃声毫无防备地响了起来。  
岛野接起电话说了几句，一路小跑向这边：“酷拉皮卡，是1013室的通话，要你本人接。”  
酷拉皮卡应了一声，向着电话走去。每迈一步都牵动着受伤的地方，他还是若无其事地走着。  
和西索交涉已经是三天前的事了。想起那一天他都毛骨悚然，最后只断了几根肋骨已经是万幸。在芭比那伊斯的监视下又不能使用锁链治愈，只好强忍着痛苦。  
如果不是这频繁的疼痛作祟，酷拉皮卡真的不想再回忆起那个晚上。

从看到西索的异常到胸腔被痛击只有一霎那。酷拉皮卡还持续着思考，在毫无防备的情况下清晰地听到了自己骨头断裂的声音。大脑一片空白的时候，温热的血液也从口腔和鼻腔喷了出来。  
这种异常状态下，西索的反应反而变快了。  
虽然身体微妙地弯曲着，走向这边的步伐也显得疲惫沉重，但他的攻击快得无法预料，周身的气也是平时的几倍。酷拉皮卡甚至没有看到西索出拳的瞬间，眼底只映出了那张扭曲的脸的残像。  
如果要迎击，一成胜算都没有。不能确定攻击部位意味着气也无法集中，必须放出大量的气包裹身体的每一个部位，被动承受西索的攻击，能坚持到什么时候也无法预测。  
只能用这个办法了。  
看到西索腿间被撑起的布料，酷拉皮卡冷静分析了发生这种情况的可能性。他大概是个情绪激动时会产生生理反应的人。又或者是因为自己的一脚，使得西索先产生了生理反应再引起情绪变化。无论如何，当下的西索一方面如他所言有杀了自己的欲望，另一方面还存在没有直接表露出的性欲。两种欲望交织在一起，让西索无法控制自己的精神状态。  
如果假设成立，二者必须有至少一个得到满足才行。  
虽然集中精神勉强躲掉了几次快速攻击，但酷拉皮卡还是又挨了一拳，被冲撞到了房间的一角。他用手护着被打的腹部，借助身后的墙壁支撑自己的身体。西索就在一两步远的地方，仿佛刚才的攻击不存在似的蜷着身体立在那里。  
“……还站得起来？不愧是你♥”  
西索喉咙里不断发出猫一样的咕噜声，一边很享受地舔舐着手臂上酷拉皮卡留下的鲜血。  
安静点。酷拉皮卡听着自己聒噪的心跳声，将满是汗水的右手用力压在胸口上。头脑虽然冷静，身体却忠实地反映着情绪。后背已经湿透，眼前略长的头发也随着不稳定的呼吸抖动着，无论怎么咬紧牙关都不能克制下颌的颤栗。对这样弱小的自己懊恼不已。然而他还是得努力集中精神，警惕着下一次攻击的同时还要找到让西索接受条件的机会。  
西索把无法聚焦的眼睛对准酷拉皮卡，舌头在齿列间来回游动。发电机短暂休息时，室内安静得听得到他口中唾液破裂的声音。  
“表情不错~♦有什么遗言要说吗？求饶的话已经太晚了哦。”  
西索又逼近了一步。酷拉皮卡深吸了一口气，又将肺里的空气重重地排出去。  
“……满足我一个条件的话，现在杀了我也可以。”  
“哦？”西索扯着嘴角笑了起来：“现在，你，谈条件？”  
“没错。听听看对你也没有坏处。从结论上说，我不想在这里死去。因为我的目的还没有达成。包括保护王子、拿回眼睛和……向蜘蛛复仇。当然我明白你此时的状况一定需要一个发泄的出口，也许我知道怎么解决。”  
酷拉皮卡舔了舔自己干涩的嘴唇，将尽可能多的气聚集在自己容易被攻击的地方，用眼睛死死盯住西索，继续说道。  
“我的条件是，请你同意使用我提出的方法，如果这个方法可以让你冷静下来，我们再来讨论合作的事情。如果这个方法失败了，你再杀我也……咳”  
没有等到酷拉皮卡把话说完，西索的拳头又重重砸在了他的腹部。内脏被挤压着，一股热流不断涌向口腔，酷拉皮卡试着把液体吞下去，但它们很快又涌了上来，他只好张开嘴，酸涩的胃液混着鲜血源源不断地淌了出来。  
“啊，真不好意思。看到你死到临头还嘴硬的样子，我果然还是等不及了♥~”  
西索脸上依然挂着笑容，晃动的眼神却是前所未有的冰冷。  
交涉失败了。  
酷拉皮卡尽量理智地看向被西索的拳头和墙壁碾在中间的自己的腹部。如果没有事先准备好，可能身体已经穿孔了吧。  
西索收回手，张开手掌，一张纸牌像变魔术一样出现在指间。  
“还没死啊……我又对你刮目相看了~但是我想快点看到你瞪大眼睛倒在那里的样子。这次就快点结束吧♥”  
西索终于挺起腰，准备认真杀掉眼前的猎物了。  
就是现在！  
酷拉皮卡不顾眩晕和疼痛，伏低身体，用尽力气抓住了西索两腿之间膨胀着的东西。  
“呃……”  
西索发出意外的哀鸣，石化一般停止了动作。  
虽然下定决心隔着裤子握住了那个东西，却完全不知道该不该有下一步动作。它像生物一样在酷拉皮卡手里微微跳动着，似乎温度也比体温高一些。鲜明的触感令人不知所措，大脑一片空白，为什么，自己到底是为什么会想到这么愚蠢的办法？为什么要在昏暗的房间里握着别人的东西？嫌恶和屈辱感直冲头顶。  
冷静下来想一想，酷拉皮卡自己都很少做这种事情。从小独自长大的他，只有派罗一个全心全意信赖的朋友。即使派罗眼睛不好也不曾和他一起上厕所或者洗澡。连泡温泉都要和别人错开时间。别人的身体，甚至自己的身体，看一眼都觉得触碰了禁忌，更不要说这样直接接触。  
到底该怎么办才好。酷拉皮卡在心里狠狠责备自己的同时，西索的头像慢镜头回放一样缓缓低下来。  
“你……在……干什么？”  
不知是因为惊讶还是兴奋，西索的声音剧烈抖动着，看向酷拉皮卡的眼睛也充满危险的气息，仿佛下一秒就要将他吸进去。  
糟了，要赶快有所行动才行。  
不情愿地，酷拉皮卡的手指开始上下动作。西索的身体也随着他的动作又一次石化了。  
就这样脑袋空空地摩擦了一段时间，重复机械动作的时候西索像一尊雕塑一样一动不动。只有挂在手上的锁链不停发出咯咯的声响。  
不知过了多久，西索终于沉吟一声，手里的硬度减弱了一点。  
酷拉皮卡连忙松开手，脱力地坐在地板上。手里真实的体积感仿佛还没有消失。这种感觉让他不禁皱起眉头。胃液又不受控制地充满了口腔，他松了松牙齿，任它们流出来。他把什么都没有的右手放在湿透的衬衫上摩擦着。  
为什么要在这里做这种事？  
感觉到面前有气流拂过，酷拉皮卡回过神来，西索蹲在他身前，长长的手指猛地插进他的头发，扯着头发迫使他靠近。  
两人的脸非常接近的时候，酷拉皮卡看到了西索的表情。眯着眼睛，深不可测地勾着嘴角，脸没有扭曲，眼球也没有抖动。  
是平时的西索。酷拉皮卡赌赢了。  
“……再来一次♥”  
西索用沙哑的声音说着，伸出红色的舌头舔着嘴唇。


End file.
